Imperfect Symmetry
by Vaz1201
Summary: Bunnymund falls in love with a human and takes the risk of disguising himself as a human to be with her. AU! Sweettooth story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note: I do not own Rise of The Guardians :) _**

_This is an AU!Rise of the Guardian plotline, so things will be quite different from the story. _

_Sorry for any errors, I did my best to beta myself, so yeah. _

_I'll be sure to have my beta reread this whenever I have the chance to email it to her~_

**_Read and review please~ _**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Four Guardians protected the children of the world._

_They were the Sandman, Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny and Jack Frost. These four Guardians were the protectors of dreams, wonder, hope and fun, and with their power they continued for centuries to keep order among the children they oath to protect. The youngest of the four was Jack Frost, only being a Guardian for nearly five hundred years, having the tragic fate of losing his life but not at a price as his death was for the sacrifice to save his younger sister. Out of all the Guardians, Jack Frost was the only one to be able to speak to Man in the Moon whilst the others could not. When the war of Fearlings had become upon the group a mere three hundred years ago by the Nightmare King Pitch Black, the Guardians stopped it and put an end to the "Dark Ages" But that didn't mean lives weren't lost in the war, many long and old species dying out in the aftermath of the war, leaving some of them to go extinct or even barely survive. The yetis that once roamed free and wild on the North Pole grew smaller in numbers and with the help of Santa Claus by most but to some as "North" they were able to survive within the confounds of his artic home. The Pooka's, a race of anthro rabbits weren't so lucky, the only known survivor being the Easter Bunny, the only pooka left to bring forth spring and life itself into the world on his own after the massacre of his people. Lives were lost but peace finally reigned supreme on the earth, the crumbled pieces of war slowly disappearing with foliage that covered it like moss. _

_There were others, such as the Tooth Fairy, Mother Nature, and Father time, but none were guardians, for only the Man in the Moon chose the guardians and his word was law within the realms of spirits and sprites._

_So, it was rare, so rare that even the Man in the Moon never noticed when a Guardian fell in love with a mortal human on earth. _

_E. Aster Bunnymund would never forget the year he first met Elsie Sengh. _

_It was a beautiful April spring and winter was gone for the season that early, the flowers blooming freshly and the hibernating animals awaking from their nests. Insects pollinated the flowers as they bloomed for the first time of their lives. _

_It was Easter morning and children all over the world were getting ready to go egg hunting in parks, fields and even their own backyards. Bunnymund had painted extra special eggs that year, experimenting with glitters and stickers, something he wasn't prone to use in his pastime. The field he was currently hiding eggs was somewhere in the United States, what state the pooka wasn't sure but at the sound of laughter emitting from a nearby parking lot, the rabbit darted into the bushes concealing him in its green brush._

_In only a few minutes, the rabbi grew excited as he heard chatter and laughter with his ears, getting ready to watch as the children were about to start the hunt. A 'pop' was heard and Bunnymund took it as a sign that the race was on. His whiskers and nose twitched in excitement, his green eyes peering through the bushes to watch the children finally come into view._

_Children of all races scattered along the field, babbling and giggling at the eggs they found, sticking the little painted oval orbs into their baskets of different sizes and colors. Bunnymund raised a brow every time he noticed a child with a plastic bag, making sure to take notes to start leaving baskets for the children who couldn't afford a basket of their own for next year. _

_Bunnymund's eyes caught a young girl, younger than the age of five waddling to pick up an egg with her smalls but tripped over on her footing. The dark haired girl whimpered and Bunnymund frown at knowing the child was about to cry from her fall, wanting desperately to assist the fallen girl._

_And that was when Bunnymund saw her. _

_Elsie was a beautiful dark skinned woman with shoulder length black locks, with bright brown eyes. The woman wore a bright color of purple eye shadow on her eyes, large hoop earrings hanging from her earlobes with matching wrist bracelets that made a tink like noise when she moved her head. Elsie wore a pair of casual blue jeans and pink dress shirt that were buttoned up at her elbows, and in her small hands she held an Easter basket, decorated with purple and green ribbons tide around the handle. Elsie smiled down at her niece and helped the child up, kneeling down to dust the child off._

_"You okay sweetie?"_

_"Auntie I-I got my white dress dirty!" The little dark haired girl cried, her face turning red from being upset. Elsie took the egg from the soft grass and held it out to the girl, who blinked in confusion._

_"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure mommy won't mind you getting a little dirty. It is an egg hunt after all!" The brown eyed girl grabbed the egg with her hands, analyzing it and smiling holding to her body. Standing up and taking her niece's hand in her own, the two continued down the grassy plain to discover more eggs. _

_Bunnymund was awe struck by the woman's beauty. The way she handled herself with the child, the way she smiled and laughed took the pooka's breath and he felt his heart thump hard in his chest. Something about the ebony haired woman made the rabbit feel an emotion he thought he wouldn't feel ever again. The Easter Bunny shook his head, sitting down on his bottom in his hidden spot. _

_"N-no way!" he whispered, "I can't fancy a human woman, I can't." He brought a paw up to his head and continued to shake his head. This was a mistake; this had to be because of the spring fever most rabbit got around this time. That was it, it had to be that!' He concluded, sitting up again and looking out behind the bushes, trying to look for the woman again._

_Bunnymund spotted her, his ears twitching to hear the conversation she was having with her niece._

_"One, two, three..." Elise counted, turning over egg over egg in the basket. "Wow Maddy! You found ten Easter eggs!"_

_"Yup and I couldn't of done it without your help auntie Elsie!"_

_Bunnymund ears perked a bit, 'Her name's Elise...Hmmm.' He pondered. The pooka saw the older woman pick up a glittered red egg, admiring it. _

_"Wow. I've never seen such a bright egg before. I guess the Easter Bunny outdid himself this year huh?" The two girls giggled, both in conversation at the egg's unique coloring._

_The pooka in the bushes blushed wildly and a he smiled at the comment, feeling his pride fill up. He had impressed her! Wait, why did it matter?' he thought, shaking his head and finding that his tail had a mind of its own, wagging at the compliment Elsie had said._

_'Enough of this, I have more eggs to deliver!' Bunnymund yelling in his head, hopping out of the bushes and tapping his foot, creating a tunnel._

_Halfway through the tunnel, the pooka stopped and found himself looking back the opposite way, staring wide eyed at what he was about to do. He didn't want to admit it but something filled his chest up at remembering the imagine of the dark haired woman and her chocolate pools that seem to pull him. _

_Bunnymund found himself smitten and it was this Easter that started his infatuation of Elsie Sengh. An Easter the pooka would never forget, not in a million years._

_For five years Bunnymund would go to the same field and every year he would watch from afar the woman blossom more and more into the beautiful creature he grew infatuated with. The pooka knew this was a obsession, he knew some would even say this was crazy but for those long years he kept the secret to himself, none of the Guardians knowing of his detours or adventures he would take to get to know Elise more. To know what she beyond the field on Easter Sunday._

_The first year Bunnymund first laid eyes on Elise, the pooka made the wild decision to see what she was out in the real world. Her "college" that Bunnymund figured was an training school for humans wasn't far from the park she took her Easter egg hunts every year. The pooka had no idea what her ambition was to learn an education, but didn't want to risk venturing into the building for fear of being seen, even with his ninja like skills._

_The second year, the pooka found out she had no spouse or significant other, putting a huge relief on his mind and heart._

_In the third year of admiring her from afar on the park's field, Bunnymund noticed she also had no children and that every time she did go hunting for eggs with was with her numerous amount of nieces and nephews. This gave the rabbit the idea that Elsie had a big family._

_Following into the fourth year not much change with Elsie's lifestyle except for the fact they had a cookout of some sorts and she no longer went back to her schooling. With the graduation of her education, Elsie cut her hair short, no longer at her shoulders but at the nip of her neck. Bunnymund still didn't know neither the woman's age nor her birthday and still saw no male within the girl's presence. It was this year Bunnymund found out Elsie's full name, her last name being Sengh, something he figured was a name from East Asian. _

_In the middle of the fifth year, Easter began again and after getting all his eggs sent out and hidden, Bunnymund his way back to the park he always went to admire the brown eyed girl from afar. But this time she wasn't having fun as she was sitting at a picnic table, looking over white pieces of paper and groaning in frustration. An older woman (who Bunny assumed was her sister) came to sit across from Elsie, flicking the young sibling on the forehead._

_"Hey! Don't stress so much about this new job sis. You'll do well and you've work way to long and hard not to get that position. So don't worry so much kay?"_

_'A job?' Bunnymund thought, seeing Elsie laughed and sigh at her sister's advice, rubbing the back of her neck. _

_"Yeah, it's just...ugh! It'll be a new experience you know? Reading and studying is nothing compared to actually being in the kid's mouth!"_

_Bunnymund looked dumbfounded at the dark haired woman's words, unsure of what think about what he was thinking. 'Mouth?' Bunnymund wasn't the slowest person in the world, and he knew a little about teeth thanks to the Tooth Fairy that lectured all the Guardians about keeping their teeth clean. Having known the old woman for centuries, the whole topic of teeth was just obnoxious and he was shocked that the woman he fancied was interested in such a boring career. _

_"You know, moms gonna kill you..."_

_"Oh please don't start that again! I like my hair this color...and besides, it's only my bangs..." Elsie said, tucking her green and purple locks behind her ear, sticking her tongue out playfully at her sister. "And besides! I have my own place now, so it's not like mom can ground me anymore."_

_The conversation and laughter of the two siblings started to fade and the pooka found himself into a deep thought, his thoughts sinking into his brain._

_'What's wrong with me? After nearly five years she still doesn't know who I am...I can't keep doing this,' his eyes casted to Elsie's smiling face, ' I either give up on her...or I make the biggest step I've ever done.' Bunnymund clenched his eyes in pain, unable to ignore the nauseating feeling in his stomach._

_'No...No! I won't lose her! I have to try...I have to have hope that everything will turn out okay. But I gotta get help from someone.' Jumping out of the bushes, Bunnymund hopped into a tunnel and went bouncing through the dark hole, knowing only one person who could possible understand and help the Easter Bunny in this jam._

_And this is when Bunnymund's adventure began._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here we are on Chapter One~ Anyway I haven't had this beta because I kinda wanna try and fix things myself and learn on my own but I think in the future I'll probably have my beta skim over it. So I'm sorry for any minor errors, hopefully they won't hurt your eyes that bad -3-;**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

**Read and reviews :) Remember your reviews FEED AND STRIVE ME SO WRITE, so do et. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sandy smiled as he mixed a large bowl of sand with a wooden spoon, using his powers by waving his hand in circles to stir the grainy dirt. Mentally humming to himself, the Sandman jumped at the hard bang at his front door, spilling the contents of his sand magic on the floor, the bowl spinning. Rolling his eyes in frustrated, he left the mess and floated over to his door, opening and peeking to see who was on the other side.

Bunnymund was out of breath and Sandy noticed the ruffled fur of the pooka as he stared at the golden haired man, looking determined and nervous all in one expression.

"Hey mate! I need a favor, a _huge_ favor!" The rabbit didn't even give Sandy a chance to ask as he let himself in, pacing back and forth in the dream weaver's workplace. Raising a brow at Bunny's strange behavior, he closed the door and floated to the tall rabbit, motioning to the armchair for one. Bunnymund was fidgeting and darted back and forth in his pace, his ears folded down at being anxious.

Bunnymund waved his paw, "Nah its fine mate. I just need a potion of yours."

Sandy nodded but still gave a face of confusion, unsure what of type of potion the pooka needed. A bottled of sand formed over Sandy's head, indicating the question on what type of potion he was referring to.

"Look I need to be human! At least for a day, maybe more."

'_Human?' _Sandy thought, his eyes widening at the rabbit's request.

'Why in the world would Bunnymund need to be human?' Sandy wondered, floating over to a shelve full of flasks filled with different shades of sand.

Grabbing the bottle with navy blue colored sand in it, Sandy gave a playful shake of it, landing on the floor. Bunnymund smiled and went diving for the bottle, Sandy hovering up in the air avoiding the pooka's grasp. The dream weaver shook a finger at Bunnymund, whose shoulder drop and pinches the bridge of his nose, tapping his foot. Being longtime companions Bunnymund knew exactly what the Sandman was offering but it was always with a price.

Continuing to tap his foot in thought, Sandy landed down and waved at the pooka, the word "IOU" appearing over his head.

"Really mate? Are ya sure? I mean I know these sand potions of yours aren't easy to come by..."

Sandy waved his hand and shook his head, then bringing one finger to say "On one condition."

"Sure Sandy what do ya need to know?" Creating a few sketchy symbols over his head, Bunnymund's looked away in embarrassment.

"Ya really wanna know why mate?" Sandy nodded, flask still in hand.

Plopping down on the nearby armchair, Bunnymund told the Sandman everything, down to every detail that happened for the last five years. Sandy listens with interest and never interrupted the pooka, whose expression would change from happy, depressed and angry every time the story would change topic. Whoever this girl was, she had quite a hold on Bunnymund because the dream weaver had never seen the rabbit so emotional. After finally finishing his story, Sandy watched as the pooka rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and embarrassment. The Sandman couldn't help but feel shocked at the whole situation, for during his entire time being a Guardian he had never heard of such a thing as a spirit and mortal human. It was law that no such relationships and it was forbidden in there world, being written by the Man in the Moon himself. Why this rule was made and why it was such a serious issue Sandy wasn't sure. Glancing down at the flask and back at Bunnymund, who seemed distressed at letting him know of his plans and secret confession.

"So that's it mate. I like her, a lot." the pooka frowned, running a paw over his face. "And I know it's against the rules but I gotta try mate. I gotta at least let her know I exist." Sandy sighed in defeat and smiled, reaching to give the tall rabbit the bottle of blue sand. Bunnymund looked up and smiled at the shorter man, taking the bottle in both his paws.

"This means a lot to me mate, it really does!" Bunnymund's ears perk up in joy, "I promise I'll make it back to ya one day." Stretching a paw out whilst holding the bottle in his other, he took Sandy's hand and shook it in gratitude, with Sandy chuckling in silence. A "!" appeared over Sandy's head and his eyes widen, as if forgetting something. Summoning a piece of paper and quill, the golden haired man started writing down the instruction for the pooka, knowing that explaining it himself would be quite confusing. Finish up the instructions and rules on paper, Sandy ended the paper with his signature, a habit he wish he didn't have and handed it to Bunnymund, who eyed it curiously.

"Oh right the instructions, eh? Hmm..." Rolling the paper and tucking it in his leather strap over his torso, Bunnymund nodded to the dream weaver.

"Alright mate I get ya. Thanks again...I'll come back to let ya know how things went." Hopping over to the door, Bunnymund opened it and called out "Remember Sandy this is our little secret!" and with that the pooka was gone, shutting the door behind him.

Sandy watched as Bunnymund went out the door, leaving him to his thoughts about everything that had just happened. Looking down at the spilled bowl of sand from his earlier experiment, he sighed and conjured up a magical broom and pan.

'I hope no harm or ill will comes of Bunny's choice.' Sandy thought sweeping up the black sand from the floor. Throwing out the sand in a huge vase of leftover and failed experiments, nodding to himself in certainly. 'I'm sure Bunny will be fine. Besides...it has been a long time since he's wanted to open up to anybody. Within creatures such as Bunnymund, they need companionship.'

Waving away at the broom and pan in his hands, Sandy floated over to air tight stove, the long chimney trailing up along Sandy's brick wall. Opening the small door to the stove, Sandy placed a couple of wood logs to get the room warm by the stove's heat. Rubbing his hands together, the short man floated over to his armchair and settled in, closing his eyes to get ready for a nap.

'Yes...I think Bunny will be just fine.' were his last thoughts as he nodded to sleep.

After two days of receiving the large bottle of blue sand, Bunnymund was finally ready to take action his plans. Venturing out to the mortal world, he had required a trivial amount of clothes, the basic a human male would need. Socks, shoes, undergarments, trousers and casual dress shirts. Bunnymund wasn't to bright on fashion, so he was able to retrieve some magazines by chance. Getting the clothes were difficult feet as most would think for a six foot rabbit but tunneling made it easy. Bunnymund didn't like the idea of stealing so with every material of clothing he left authentic golden coins from his savings chest. Being around for centuries you tend to collect and save valuables such as gold and antiques, but Bunnymund wouldn't say he was a hoarder either. Unsure of what size to get himself because he had no idea he would be being a human, he figured a medium would suffice.

Getting his clothes ready and looking at his clock on the wall, he saw it was still early, enough time for the dentist clinic to still be open.

"Alright...now let's see what the instructions say."

Unrolling the paper in his paws, he spread out the golden material and read over the rules.

_One; make sure to use the sand as late as possible. The later you use it, the more likely the effects will last longer._

_Two; One cup of sand lasts for 24 hours, two cups of sand last 48 hours. Experiment and test on small animals to judge for yourself._

"Oh now your just being a whacker mate." Commenting on the second line of the instructions, before making an annoyed face at the line under in parentheses

_(It's not a joke, depending on the size of the persons; the sand might ware off faster or last longer.)_

Rolling his eyes he continued to scrolled down the parchment.

_Three; When the effects of the sand start to wear off, signs of the previous form will start to appear such as fur, claws, etc. In situations like that carry around a small bottle sand to help the temporary signs until you can find a way to escape._

_Four; DO NOT let any sand in the hands of a mortal or creature of a will of it's own, as in the wrong hands it can cause mayhem._

_Five; Side effects may occur such as itching, rashes, and nausea. _

"Wait side effects? What the hell Sandy!" Bunnymund said fuming, picking up the bottle of sand and swirling around the navy blue sand, it sparkling with magic. Exhaling his breath, his nose twitched in thought.

"Well, I guess here goes nothing."

Popping the quark off the top of the vial, Bunnymund measured the amount he needed and poured it over his head, the blue sand swirling around his body.

Feeling sickness to his stomach, his vision blurred and he fell on his knees, his hands grasping at the ends of his worktable. Bunnymund raised a paw up to his head, his eyes widening at seeing his cloudy grey fur disappearing and fingers started to form. He jumped from surprise and bumped his head on the table above his, succeeding him worsening his headache and blacking out. The action made some of the paint brushes and paint fall to the ground, the golden sheet of paper silently falling down with it.

On the bottom of the paper were Sandy's signature and one more note.

_And oh, you may faint the first few times of transforming, so be careful not to knock your head!_

Elsie was beaming with happiness as she let out her child patient into the waiting room, the toddler taking there mother's hand.

"Bye Ms. Sengh!"

"By dear! Remember to brush and floss!"

Waving goodbye to the little girl, Elsie skimmed over her clipboard and paper work, shutting the door behind her. The heels of her shoes tapped as she walked into the office, sitting down in front of a computer and typing out the results of the cleaning and X-rays she just did. It was a slow afternoon and she and another of her employees were working today, her assistant at lunch at the moment. But didn't bother Elsie as she continued to click and type on the computer, analyzing any changes she needed to make on the patient that just left.

"Hmm...Now it seems someone is late on there check up." She made a clicking noise with her mouth and shook her head, disappointed another patient didn't call to cancel or change schedules. Not to mention the poor teeth that are probably suffering from the lack of there annual cleaning. Tucking a pencil behind her ear, Elsie got up from the black chair and went to the file cabinet, organizing the folders with a hum on her lips.

_**Ding-ding!**_

The noise of the bell as a door opened was something her father installed, a sort of "knowing when someone comes in" kind of thing. Having her own business now, her father was rather protective and customizes a bunch of security machines in her clinic. Elsie even had a security camera in the waiting room in case of robbery or to keep an eye out for suspicious strangers.

Fixing up her white scrub suit, she settled herself back into the spinning chair and spun around to look through the window, ready to see who it was.

_'I hope it's the late appointment.' _

The man who entered into the clinic looked around the waiting room in discomfort, his hands in his trouser pockets. Elsie couldn't help but admire his broad face as he was very handsome, his chin accompanied with a soul patch beard. His skin was quite tan, like dark honey. Ebony hair atop his heard with a few strands of grey streaks going through them, indicating he was either in his late forties or was aging quite early for a young man of thirty, as he didn't look very elderly.

The plaid dress shirt he was wearing molded onto his (from what she could tell) built muscular torso, black trousers worn quite loosely on him. Black dress shoes tapped on the carpet floor of the waiting room as he strides over to the front desk.

Unsure of what to do, the man went to open his mouth when he noticed the window, distracting him. Elsie smiled and tapped on the voice box, indicating for him to speak through it.

He leaned forward to the box, his voice strong with an Australian accent. "Um I've come for my appointment."

Elsie blushed at his accent and nodded, tucking a strand of dyed hair behind her ear. "Alright. You're a bit late though."

"Oh I'm sorry! I got lost on the way here, this being my first time to the dentist."

Elsie's face darkened in shock, "F-first time? Ever?"

The man nodded, "Yeah I thought I'd give it a try." He grinned down at her being taller than the window and his visible buck teeth showed, Elsie smiling back. Even between the window, she noticed his teeth were slightly crooked but not unattractively bad. They didn't tint yellow or grey, so she left out a breath of relief. Taking a clipboard and a blank application, she took her pencil and started filling it out.

"Alright well you didn't give us a name on the phone, so may I have please?"

"N-name?"

"Yes sir! What's your first and last name?"

"Bu-" he stuttered, "I mean Benny!"

"Oh is that short for Benjamin?" Elsie asked, jotting down more scribbles from what Benjamin could see.

"Er yeah." Elsie noticed the flush on his face and reminded herself not to smile goofily at the expression, not wanting to offend the new patient.

"Alright and your last name?"

"Last name?" _'Crap!' _Bunnymund screamed in his head_, 'I hadn't thought this far in. I can't very well tell her my name is a Bunnymund!'_ Glancing around, he said the first thing that his eyes and mind came up with.

"White! Benjamin White!" Elsie jumped a bit by his outburst, nodding to him with a sheepish smile, she continued to finish up any writing she had to put down for the application. Benjamin didn't know what to think and felt stupid that he picked the most ridiculous word ever to represent his new identity but considering he couldn't keep his eyes off the short woman and all she wore was a white robe it was the only thing the shape shifter could think up. Bring up small talk was easy for Elsie, and she looked up at the man with her dark brown eyes.

"I've never met anybody from Australia before. I think you're the first foreigner to apply here at my clinic. How long have you been in the States?" She asked, assuming the man had to be a foreigner by his accent.

"Er, not long. But I travel a lot. So yeah…"

"Well glad you decided to apply with us. I hope to see you more around Benny!"

Elise gave a delighted smile and Benjamin's heart fluttered, his face flushing and his lips having a mind of there own as he grinned back at the woman.


End file.
